


Ratchet and the Glowing Green Serum

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet's experiments take him over the edge, but do the ends justify the means?</p><p>Contains: Cybertronian zombies, major character death. References to H. P. Lovecraft's 'Herbert West: Re-Animator'.</p><p>Written for tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend, to the prompt: <i>Task: Take your favorite Halloween horror movie monster (vampires, Frankenstein's monster, zombies, witches, etc) and create a Transformer-ized version.</i></p><p>This might be kinda cheating because TFP has canon zombies, but I do love zombiefic, especially Lovecraftian zombiefic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratchet and the Glowing Green Serum

Bumblebee was the first. He should have died in battle, but he made it as far as Ratchet's operating table before his spark flared that one final time. 

There was no room for hesitation; Ratchet seized the vial of glowing green serum, a mix of dark and synthetic energons the result of centuries of secret experimentation. He injected the liquid, and rushed to strap Bumblebee down. Just in case. 

Arcee was the second, her spark half torn out, her frame marked with streaks of yellow and black. Bumblebee's restraints had not been strong enough.

Ratchet squirted the refined formula directly into her fuel pump just as the final flicker of her neural activity failed. He didn't tie her down, he was so sure. But when she woke, she came to screaming, punched him straight in the face, and he didn't see her for dust. 

The third was a Vehicon, nameless, disposable. Ratchet made sure to secure him to the berth while he was still alive, and waited for his death to come. Freshness, he knew, was the key. The older the corpse, the worse the results. The formula worked on scraplets and Insecticons, provided they were newly dead, it should work on mechanisms of a higher order. 

The Vehicon writhed into undeath, in pain, certainly, but lucid. It spoke, it begged, it pleaded for Ratchet to stop the torture, to have mercy. In the end, Ratchet took his readings and cut his losses. Life was a gift, and if the Vehicon didn't want it, so be it. 

All that mattered was the serum. Ratchet was so close. One more subject, one more refinement, and he was sure he'd have what he needed. 

He glanced at Optimus, ever hopeful for some miracle, but none was forthcoming. The Prime lay in stasis, exactly as he had every day for the past three years. Motionless, kept alive by the machines around him. He wouldn't wake up without help. 

Ratchet turned back to his work. One more refinement, that was all he needed. Just one more test.


End file.
